The Goonies: A Naive Girl's POV
by lovelovelove198090
Summary: Becky "Robin" Sherwood is the definition of bubblehead, according to Mouth. According to Robin, she and Mouth were meant to be. Will Mouth fall for her, or will Robin open her eyes and realize how her friend-zoned pal Mikey really feels about her? Mikey/OC
1. That Fateful Morning

Becky "Robin" Sherwood woke up that fateful morning to the sound of her favorite radio station KMV 85.1 FM. It played the hits of the 50s, 60s, 70s, and today. Robin loved all music, because all music applied to everything. She had been sleeping in her favorite position, with her head at the foot of the bed, and her feet on a pillow. She crawled out of bed and began brushing her hair, and getting ready to go over to her best friend Mikey's house. Today was her last day in the Goondocks but somehow she was sure everything would work out. Robin just knew she wouldn't have to leave and neither would any of her friends.

She was also looking forward to seeing Mouth, the love of her life. She was sure that he liked her too, maybe. Well, Robin wasn't really sure, but she liked how he smiled at her sometimes. She knew that her close friend, Data, liked her. He had almost asked her to the eighth grade dance that was happening next week, but she was trying to avoid him. Even though she and Data were almost as close as she and Mikey were, she didn't really like him that way. Even worse, her sister, Julia, said Mikey liked her too, but she didn't believe it.

After getting ready to go, Robin stopped to analyze her appearance. She looked at the first look she threw together: a yellow knit off-the-shoulder sweater over a black tank top and black jeans, with her long straight pale blonde hair held back with a green headband. _No, this look won't catch Mouth's eye._

She braided her into two braids, and desmoothed back her bangs from the hair gel she used to slick them back. She put on a red tank top, threw on a pink shoulderless top over it, and wore a floral sleeveless dress on top, like Molly Ringwald in _Sixteen Candles. _She shook her head again and changed clothes.

She changed into a green lacy top with a black lacy spaghetti strapped crop top underneath, a black miniskirt, black pantyhose, and Mary Janes. She threw a silver cross necklace, and a black bow headband into the mix and looked in the mirror. She looked like one of the Madonna wannabes at the high school, the ones Mouth was always looking at. She left the house satisfied.


	2. Who Do You Think You Are?

When Robin got to Mikey's, Mouth was already there with Mikey and his older brother, Brand. Mikey noticed her first. "Whoa," he said, looking at her outfit. Brand blinked a couple of times in awe. "I'm gonna get some sodas," Brand said, leaving the room. Finally, Mouth looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Where the hell do you think you are, Becky? A _Club MTV_ party or something? On Halloween no less?" He shook his head at her, and Robin blushed and looked down, but instead of looking at her shoes, her eyes hit her chest.

She should have known. The high school girls had _breasts._ Robin had somehow forgotten that even though she was in eighth grade, she was as flat as a board and too skinny to have any other assets. "My soul name's Robin," she said. "You know what it says in last year's yearbook," Mouth answered. "It says, 'Rebecca "Becky" Sherwood.' That's your name, Becky." Robin shrugged. "Becky" sounded so lame, but it was OK when Mouth said it.

Mikey looked at Robin. "I think, I mean, I like, I think, that, you know, the name, I mean, your soul name, or whatever." Robin smiled. Mikey always rambled like that when he spoke, at least when he spoke to her, lately. It was sort of weird, but kind of cute. "Anyway," Robin said. "Who are you guys asking to the eighth grade dance?" Mikey turned bright red, while Mouth shrugged. "I don't know yet," Mouth said. Robin tried to make a face like Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. "You know," she said. "No one's asked me yet."

Brand came back with the sodas. "Becky," Brand said, rolling his eyes and sighing. "If you're gonna throw up, go to the bathroom." Robin stopped making that face. "It's _Robin_," she said. "That's nice," Brand replied. Just then, the gate bell rang, announcing the arrival of Chunk. "Jerk alert," Mouth said, and Robin laughed uproariously. All three boys stared at Robin in confusion, and went out to the porch to get Chunk. "Guys," he shouted. "I just saw the most amazing thing…" Mouth interrupted him. "First, ya gotta do the Truffle Shuffle." Robin giggled, much quieter than before. She didn't want to embarrass herself again.

Chunk lifted up his shirt and jiggled around. Mouth chuckled, but Robin quickly realized it grew dull very quickly. Mikey obviously agreed. "Cut it out, Mouth," he said tiredly. Mouth opened the gate with the Rube Goldberg contraption, and let Chunk in.

He ran in with an excited look on his face. "Wait," he said, looking at Robin. "You don't think Julia saw that from next door, right?" Chunk had a minor crush on Julia, but since they were in eighth grade, and Julia was a college sophomore at Harvard, it was never going to happen. Robin shook her head. "She's too busy studying." "Anyway," Chunk said. "You guys! I saw a car chase, the police were going right after this four wheel deal, it was the most amazing thing I ever saw!" The guys rolled their eyes. "Was it more amazing than when Michael Jackson used your bathroom," Mikey asked. "More amazing than when you saved all those old people from the nursing home fire," Brand asked. "More amazing than when you ate your own weight in Godfather's pizza," Mouth asked.

"Maybe this one really happened, guys," Robin said. "I heard police cars." "Whatever," Mouth said dismissively. "And, okay," Chunk said. "Maybe Michael Jackson never came to my house. But his sister did!" Just then, they all heard James Bond music as their friend, Data crashed through the screen door into them. They all fell down, with Data lying on top of Robin. "Hey," he said. "This is different." Chunk caught a statue that fell off the endtable. "Chunk," Mikey shouted as they all stood up. "Look," Chunk said. "I didn't drop it." He placed it back on the endtable, and it almost immediately slipped off. "Hey," Chunk said, picking it up. "It's not broken." "The penis is gone," Robin stated matter-of-factly. All five boys turned to look at her. "What," she said. "It is."

"Oh my God," Mikey said. "That's my mom's favorite piece." "You wouldn't be here if it weren't," Mouth snarked. "Shut up, Mouth," Mikey and Brand snapped. Data changed the subject by talking about where he was moving, Detroit. "You shut up about that stuff," Mikey said. "It's not going to happen. My dad'll fix it. I know it." Robin hugged him. "I believe you, Mikey," she said. He blushed as she let go. "The only way that's going to happen is if Dad gets his next four hundred paychecks tomorrow," Brand snapped. "You're wrong, Brand," said Robin. "It isn't going to happen." Mouth sighed. "You are so naïve, Becky."

Mrs. Walsh walked in with a Mexican lady Robin had seen at the A&P a couple of times. All of the Goonies greeted her. "You guys," Mrs. Walsh said. "This is Rosalita. Rosalita's going to help with the packing until my arm is better." "Hola," Robin said shyly. Rosalita smiled at her, obviously recognizing her. "You guys," Mrs. Walsh said. "Rosalita doesn't speak any English, and I know you're taking Spanish at school…" "Why, Mrs. Walsh, I speak perfect Spanish," Mouth stated. "I'd be glad to help Rosalita."

"Thank you, Clark," Mrs. Walsh said happily. Robin smiled and turned to Mouth. "That was really sweet of you, Mouth." Robin was glad that Mouth was being so sweet. Not to mention how cute he was when he was speaking Spanish.

As Mouth left the room, the guys tried to figure how to fix the statue as Robin flipped through the newest _Seventeen _magazine, gazing at all the models with their luxurious swimsuit bodies. She wished she looked like that. Her best features were probably her peaches and cream skin, and her bright blue eyes. Her hair was only nice when it looked wavy, her nose was too large, her teeth were crooked, and her bod, well, wasn't worth mentioning.

She flipped to the new articles on how to catch a guy. She came across a quiz: "Is He The Guy For You?" She effortlessly took the quiz, and then read the result. "Girl, please. This guy is not meant for you! He doesn't seem to care one bit about you. You should move on and focus your sights on another guy."

Robin sighed. She knew those quizzes were stupid anyway. At least, that was what Julia always said. But Julia always said _Seventeen _sucked, so she wasn't the best example. Robin knew the magazine was a bit over the top, but where else was she supposed to get advice? Her mother was such an ABC after school special. Her dating advice was always along the lines of "Be yourself," "Follow your heart," and "Be honest." Not to mention the fact that when Robin said she liked Mouth, her mother totally shut her down. Her exact words were, "Honey, do you mean Clark? He's a nice boy and all, but I think he's a little too cynical, and maybe a bit insensitive. And he's a little old for you, because seven months is a long time at your age. You know, Michael Walsh is kind of cute, and very sweet. Maybe you should give him a shot."

Robin rolled her eyes. Like she'd ever date _Mikey_. The idea alone scared Robin. It would be like going on a date with her cousin. Same thing with Data. She couldn't explain what made her more attracted to Mouth. It had to be that he was just… different than the others. He had _presence_.

Soon, Mouth, Rosalita, and Mrs. Walsh reappeared. "You guys, I'm taking Rosalita to the supermarket. Now listen, I don't want you guys going outside, or else you'll be in deep, deep…" "Shit, ma," Brand replied. Robin let out a low whistle. "I don't like the language, but yes." On that note, Mrs. Walsh and Rosalita left.

The Goonies walked up to the attic, where Mr. Walsh's museum memorabilia was stored. "What's your dad gonna do with all this stuff," Mouth asked. "Nothing," Robin said. "None of us are leaving." "Shut up, Becky," Mouth said. "Stop trying to deluge yourself. We're leaving and that's that." "Delude," Robin said sadly. "That's what I said. Can't you hear," Mouth snapped. She felt sorry for Mouth. She knew he was only acting like this because he didn't want to leave.

"In case anything happens," Mikey said. "It goes to the new assistant museam curieator." "Curator," Robin corrected. "You, um, you're, like, you know, good with, well, words, and stuff," Mikey replied. Robin shrugged, confused. If Brand had said the same thing, Mikey would've claimed he said that. Why did he act different when it came to her lately?

They rushed to the attic, as Data and Mouth were in search for gold and rich stuff. Little did any of the Goonies know, they were on their way to an amazing adventure.


	3. Pirate Treasure and Latin Lovers

The attic looked like a place that time forgot. It was delightful. Robin smiled and breathed in the musky scent. All the guys were going through all of Mr. Walsh's stuff, despite Mikey's pleas for them to stop touching everything. "Wow," Robin said. She turned to Mikey. "Mikey, this place is amazing." "Well, uh, wow, I mean, uh, you really think so?" Robin studied him for a moment. He was cute, sort of, with freckles across the bridge of his nose, and decent looking braces, and big brown eyes.

The moment was broken by Mouth. "Mi-key, come here and make me feel like a woman! Come on, give me a big, wet, lickery kiss!" Mouth waggled his tongue from a hole in the painting of a woman. Robin giggled as Mikey glared at him. "You ruined the painting," Mikey admonished. "You ruined my joke," Mouth retorted. The boys continued to argue as Robin looked around. "Hey, Mikey, Mikey, what's this," Chunk shouted. "Oh," Mikey said. "That's stuff from the, uh, retrospekum…" "Retrospective," Brand corrected. "Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, it was about the history of Astoria and these were the rejects." "Like us," Robin said. "The Goonies." "Well, uh, yeah," Mikey said nodding. "I," said Mouth, "am not a reject."

Mikey picked up a dusty picture frame facing the wall. "What's that," Robin asked. "Wait a sec," Mikey said, pulling the frame. He handed it to Chunk, which was a surefire way to break the glass. Mikey emptied off the glass and found a gold dubloon behind the map. "Look, look," Chunk shouted. "Mikey found a map. It says '1632'. Is that a year or something?" "No," Mouth said. "It's your top score on Pole Position." He briefly glanced at Robin, and she blushed. "I like Pole Position. I'm real good at it," she blurted out. Mouth rolled his eyes. "You are such a bubblehead, Becky." She blushed.

"Mouth, shut up," Data said. He turned to Robin. "I think you're a genius." Chunk and Brand cover their hands over their mouths, and chuckled. Robin tried not to roll her eyes. She knew she was smart when it came to some things, and naïve when it came to others. She was a decent student, but not too good at sports, and sometimes stuff went over her head. She also knew 'genius' was an _extreme _exaggeration.

Mikey took a nervous puff from his inhaler and tapped Robin. "Look, Robin," he said. "It's a map of our coastline." "Wow," Mouth said. "You managed to pull off a whole sentence for Robin." Mikey blushed. "Shut up, Mouth." Brand pointed at a spot on the map. "What's all that Spanish junk?" "Mouth can read it," Robin said. "Right, Mouth? You're so cute when you speak Spanish." Robin blushed at what had slipped out of her mouth. "Oh, Mouth," Chunk said in a falsetto voice. "You're just so _sexy _when you speak Spanish, you Latin lover, you!" "Oh, Julia, oh, Julia," Mikey snapped back. "How I love you so! If only you _wanted _statuetary charges." Robin laughed. "It's statutory," Chunk muttered.

"Thanks, Mikey," Robin whispered. Mikey shrugged. "No problem. Now, can you read or what, Mouth?" Mouth rolled his eyes and looked at the Spanish text. "Ye intruders beware. Crushing death and grief, soaked with blood, of the trespassing thief." Robin shuddered. "You guys," Brand said. "This map is old news. Everybody went looking for treasure when our parents were our age. I mean, haven't you guys heard of One-Eyed Willy?" Mikey nodded and said, "One-Eyed Willy? He was the most famous pirate of his time. My dad told me all about him!"

Brand rolled his eyes. "Dad'll say anything to put you to sleep." Mikey shook his head. "No, see, One-eyed Willy stole a treasure once. It was full of rubies, and emeralds, and diamonds. The British King sent an armada after him, and there was this big war, and Willy fled 'cause he knew he'd get killed, so he got into this cave, and the British blew up the walls around him and he got trapped inside forever." "Forever," Robin asked in amazement. "Forever. Trapped." "Wow," exclaimed Chunk.

"You sound as corny as Dad," Brand said. "Everything Dad told me is true," Mikey said. "He told me that Willy and his bunch were down there for five, six years, and that they dug tunnels, and made boody traps…" "Booby traps," Data corrected. "Yeah that's what I said, setting booby traps, so that anyone who got in there would die. And then you know what he did? He killed all his men."

"Why'd he do that," Robin asked. "So they wouldn't get to his treasure." "How'd the map and story get out," Chunk asked. "I asked my dad and he said one of his men must have gotten out with the map…" "You're full of it," Mouth spat. "I believe him," Data said, putting his arm around Robin. "And so does Bec- I mean Robin." "You don't have to speak for her," Mikey muttered. Robin smiled to let him know it was OK. "Hey, guys," Chunk asked. "Ever heard of Chester Copperpot? This old newspaper says he got lost looking for One Eyed Willy's treasure." Mikey looked up in amazement. "Whoa, do you guys realize what we could do?" "Nothing," Brand snapped. "You realize if this was worth anything, the map would be a safe instead here in the attic." "Brand's right," Mouth agreed. Anyway, if Coppercot couldn't find it, who says we can?"

"But what if," Robin asked. "What if the map lead to One-Eyed Willy's rich stuff…" "And then we wouldn't have to leave Astoria," Mikey finished. "I don't wanna leave," Data said quietly. "Well, I don't want to be a part of any more of your crazy Goonies adventures," Chunk said. Just then, the doorbell rang, and they all headed for the stairs.

Robin stayed upstairs and continued looking around, and just thinking back to when she was still real short, instead of just skinny, back in fourth grade, when Mouth used to think it was funny to throw her over his shoulder. She used to totally freak. She wished Mouth still did that.

She wondered if some sort of treasure hunt could save the Goondocks. She figured that anything was possible. She heard the guys come back in the house. "Where the hell were you," Brand asked. "Thinking, and looking," Robin answered.

Chunk did the coo-coo symbol with his left hand, and then Mikey punched him in the stomach real fast. The guys talked candidly about the country club opening, while Robin frowned. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was bad. It was times like these when she wished things like fairy godmothers and wishing on stars were real. If they were, the Goonies would never die, she'd have boobs, Brand would get his license, and Mouth would be her date to the junior high prom. Even more, though, she'd wish to understand why sometimes, Mikey gave her a funny feeling in her stomach.


	4. Could You Love Him Maybe?

"Guys, we've got to do something about the country club," Mikey said. "It's killing our parents. If we don't do something now, there's going to be a golf course where we're standing." Robin sighed. "You guys, Mikey's right. We have to do something." They all turned to look at Brand, who was exercising in a chair with his chest exerciser, while the newest Cyndi Lauper video played. Robin bopped her head to the beat. The song was really catchy.

The boys all huddled together and made a plan. Mikey told Robin the whole thing when they were done, as Mouth shook his head. "Mikey, Bubblehead Becky will just get in the way." "No I won't," Robin protested. "I want to help." Data appeared to be in thought for a few moments, before saying, "Come on, Mouth, let her come." Chunk sighed. "Can you actually do anything? I mean, Julia's an archaeolgy major. Maybe _she _should help us." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Chunk, get over it. C'mon, guys, Robin's one of our friends." "Yeah," Data said. "C'mon."

"Okay," Mouth relented. "Becky can come." Robin smiled. "Thanks, guys." "OK, let's do this," Mikey said. They all walked towards Brand. "How far can you stretch that thing," Data asked. When Brand stretched out as much as he could, the boys all jumped him and tied him to his chair.

After they finished, they raced outside and grabbed their bikes, as Mouth flattened Brand's bike tires. "That's his most favorite thing in the world," Mikey cried as they rode away. "Now it's the next-flattest thing in the world," Chunk shouted. "Right next to Becky's chest!" Mikey and Robin rode behind everyone else. "Don't pay attention to Chunk," Mikey said. "He's probably just hungry."

Robin giggled a little. "Hey, Mikey," she asked. "You wanna know something?" "Yeah," Mikey said, smiling and blushing all at once. "You're really a great friend." The smile quickly faded. "Oh. Thanks, Robin," he said flatly. "I have something I have to ask you," Robin continued, undeterred. "Yeah," Mikey said.

Robin took a deep breath. "Do you think that, well, you know, Mouth likes me? Like, likes me likes me?" Mikey shrugged. "I don't know." He was quiet for a few moments. "Becky? I mean, Robin?" "Yeah," she replied. "What would you think if a guy didn't just, well, really like you, but it wasn't quite love, not the guy really knows what love is, but if it was love, could you, I mean would you freak out? Or is there a chance you could love me, I mean, him?"

Robin shrugged. "Maybe. Wait, are you saying Mouth, like, loves me?" "No, no," Mikey said, shaking his head vigorously. "I mean, this is a hypothetical thing. Like not for real, but I was just wondering, you know? Like if this guy shows how much he cares for this girl in almost everything he does, and he feels _really, really _special about her, and not just because she's pretty, but because she's a good person, and he thinks she, maybe subconciously, feels the same, because she does the same stuff for him, like, well, you know, what would you think?" "I think if a guy cared about me that much, he should just say it, and I might realize my feelings, like my soul tells me it's spirtually the right guy," Robin said. "Now who is it if it's not Mouth? Is it Data? Because if he's that serious, I'd feel horrible, because I don't know if I'll ever feel the same way about him."

Mikey sighed. "Like I said, it's nobody." "Hey," Chunk shouted. "I hate to break up a love scene from the latest John Hughes teen movie, but hurry up, you guys!" Robin sped up and urged Mikey to come along. She didn't understand his question, and she knew there were higher stakes than any of the Goonies' love lives. The Goondocks were in danger. They rode and rode through the streets of Astoria, making all types of wisecracks.

Mouth ran his comb through his hair, and Robin's heart pounded. _Every little thing Mouth does is magic_, Robin thought, making herself giggle on the inside. _Focus, Robin, focus. _ She rolled her eyes at herself. _You know when he's around, you've got Mouth on the brain. _ She looked at Mikey, and continued her internal monologue. _What's his deal,_ _I wonder. That question was so weird. I _told _him that I'd never be into Data like that. Besides, Data only likes me this month. Last month, he liked Stef Steinbrenner, and the month before, it was Allison Parker. He just picks a girl every month and I guess now it's my time. But why was _Mikey _so weird about it? Oh, well, I guess the whole thing makes him nervous. I know everyone thinks he's in love with me, but I think he just get nervous around girls now. I feel weird around him sometimes too, but I _know_ I like Mouth a lot. So why does he act all jerky around me? Worst of all, last month, he was ticked about the Data/Stef thing. Does that mean he likes _her _instead? God, that's a depressing thought. I like Stef enough, but I don't think she likes me very much. I think I annoy her, because I'm a little more perky, or something. But does Mouth _like _more serious girls? God, I'm making my head hurt._

She took a deep breath and kept peddling. _Then again, nothing matters if the Goonies have to break up. It's more than losing Mikey, it's losing Mouth, Data, Brand, and Chunk too. Why'd I think of Mikey first? Oh, whatever. I can't lose my home. I've lived in my nice 50's-style home next door to the Walshes, with Formica, and a rotary phone with my own phone line, and the record player and TV in the living room, and my radio. I could never leave for _Los Angeles._ I just want to stay here, and marry Mikey, I mean Mouth (what was that about), and work here, and have my kids here. I want to be _buried _here. The Goondocks, and being a Goonie are my _life.


	5. Something's Not Right

The Goonies rode down Main Street, waving to Mr. Walsh as they past the museum. They eventually reached the beach, and began searching for the three rock pattern on the map. After time passed, and late afternoon came along, almost everyone was tired of searching, except for Mikey and Robin.

They carried their bikes over a steep hill. Data and Mouth were getting bored, and of course Chunk was hungry. "Hey, you make me go up this big hill, and you said-you said you'd give me a Twinkie. Now I'm gonna be late for dinner and my mom's going to yell at me. And she's not gonna let me eat my dinner and she's gonna punish me. Ah, you guys. Anybody got a candy bar? Baby Ruth?"

Robin sighed. "Chunk, if you don't think about food, you won't need it." Mouth rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's real zen, Becky. Judging by how lanky and scrawny you are, that's the same approach you use with gym class." Robin rolled her eyes. She was starting to get a little fed up with Mouth. "That wasn't one of your best zingers, _Clark_."

Mouth smiled and so did Chunk. "Becky," Mouth said, smirking. "Were you just sarcastic?" "It's _Robin_," she replied. "And yes, it's not like I'm that cheery all the time." She turned to Data, who shook his head. "You definitely are," he said. "OK, so that was a first," Robin said, laughing. Mikey smiled at her, and she got that funny feeling in her stomach again. It was different than the one she got from Mouth. That was just butterflies. This was more like eagles.

She wondered if she was getting sick. Mikey held up the dubloon from the attic and analyzed it. "That's it, guys, that's it!" "What's it," Data asked. Robin looked at Mikey curiously. "The three rocks, out there! Take a look, one, two, three." The other Goonies stared in awe.

"You're right," Mouth shouted. "Let's go get 'em!" The Goonies raced as fast as they could with their bikes to get there. After a while, some of the guys grew restless again. "This has to be it," Mikey said tiredly. "The lighthouse, the rock and the restaurant all fit on the dubloon. That means the rich stuff is near the restaurant." "Alright," Robin said, giving Mikey a high five. He slid his hand back and ran his fingers through his hair.

Robin furrowed her eyebrows. _That was such a…a _Mouth _move. _It suited Mouth better. Mikey handed Mouth the Spanish piece to read. "Hundred paces north," Mouth said. "North," Robin said. "Which way is north?" Data fumbled for his compass and pointed. "North is that way." "So it's near the restaurant," Mikey said. Data nodded.

As the Goonies walked to the restaurant, they noticed two people in trenchcoats walk inside. "Wait a minute, guys," Mouth said. "There's somebody there." "Guys," Mikey said. "I estimate that the rich stuff is right inside the restaurant. A hundred paces will put us right there." "I don't know," Chunk said. "That's a summer place, and it's only May. They shouldn't be open right now, and besides, Mikey, it's getting late." "Come on," Data said. "Two customers already went into the restaurant." "But what if they're not customers," Chunk quivered. "What if they're drug dealers?" "Drug dealers," Data said incredously. "Shit, man. Drug dealers wouldn't be seen in those polyester rags." They kept on walking. Then two gunshots blared out from the restaurant. Robin quickly grabbed on to Mouth's arm in fear, and he didn't push her off. "Mikey," Chunk shouted. "Those sounded like gunshots, real gunshots! They're trying to kill us!"

Mikey sighed. "Geez, Chunk, turn off your brain. Somebody just dropped a pot." "Yeah," Mouth said, shoving Robin off and giving her a look. "Just a dropped pot." "Are you guys sure? Because…" Chunk continued to ramble on for the rest of the walk. "Chunk, shut up," Mikey whispered as they approached the restaurant.

Chunk saw a soda pop cooler outside of the restaurant. "Soda," Chunk exclaimed. "Oh boy, am I thirsty!" He opened the cooler and saw that it was empty. "Damn it!"

Mouth peered through the window. The others quickly gathered. "What's that," he said, trying to see through the dirt. Robin couldn't see much, and the other Goonies couldn't either. Mikey took a quick puff of his inhaler. "Looks like the cook is carrying something into the kitchen," Data observed. "Yeah, it looks food or trash or something," Mikey said, putting his arm around Robin. He looked her in the eyes. "You know, it's, like, uh, nothing to, you know, really be scared of." Robin nodded, starting to feel less scared.

"We shouldn't let them see us though," Data said. Once the chef went in the kitchen, they went inside without Chunk, who'd wandered off behind the restaurant. Robin heard him screaming about bullet holes before he came racing in. The others shushed him as they wander through. Mouth muttered to himself, "This place is a summer restaurant? Looks like it hasn't been open for ten summers." The restaurant was incredibly ramshackle and filthy. A old looking Italian women with a large girth stalked over. "How long you kids been at that window," she asked.

Robin jumped a little, surprised. The woman sneered. A man, probably a waiter, slammed down whatever he'd been working on. "How the hell am I supposed to create with that Smithsonian piece of…" He noticed the group and went to his mother. He said something to her in Italian. "Jake," she said. "These boys and their little friend are customers." Jake said something else in Italian. It sounded like it meant "This is no restaurant." She argued back with him for a few seconds, before he turned to them.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Jake said. The way he looked as he spoke made Robin feel anything but. "Mama's gonna cook you something." 'Mama' sneered again. "What do you want," she said from behind them. The Goonies jumped and turned. "A-a glass of water," Data said. Mama turned. "Five waters," she said to Jake. "Is that all?" "Yes," Mikey said.

Mouth smirked and Robin facepalmed. "No," he declared. "I'd like the veal scallopine…" Robin made cutting motions with her hand, and the others tried to signal for him to stop, but he persisted. "Mouth… shut up," Mikey whispered. "And I want the fettucine alfredo… a bottle of fettucine, a 1981." He kissed his thumb and his forefinger.

Mama grabbed him in a headlock and forced his mouth open. "The only thing we serve is tongue," she said, popping open a switchblade. The others quickly covered their mouths in terror. "You kids like tongue?" She laughed and released him. "That all?" Mouth looked relieved, but he wouldn't shut up. "Then again…" "Shut. Up," Mikey said. "Sit down," Mama shouted. They all sat around a dilapidated table. Chunk fell over.

"You okay, Chunk," Robin asked. "Hey you guys…" she started. She wondered what happened to the trenchcoat guys. "I know…" Chunk was saying. "I know." "Do you mean you know what happened to the polyester suit guys," Data asked. "What happened?" "I know," Chunk repeated. "What, what is it," Mikey asked. "Spit it out." "There's gonna be a hostage crisis," Chunk shouted. "The police chase… the ORV… bullet holes… Matzah balls." "Chunk, I'm starting to OD on your bullshit stories." Mama came back with dirty water, and placed it in front of them. She scowled. "There's your water."

"This is supposed to be water," Mouth asked. "It's wet, ain't it," she replied. Mikey changed the subject. "Um, miss," he said. "Where's the men's room, please." She sneered. "Can't you hold it?" "No." "C'mon," Chunk said. "You don't wanna go to the bathroom here." "Why doesn't he," Mama snapped.

"Because, they might have daddy long-legs…" "But I gotta go," Mikey persisted. Chunk stared off somewhere. "Or dead things, Mikey! Dead things!" Mouth poured water between two glasses. "Mikey," he sang. "Gotta go to the bathroom?" "Lady, please," Mikey begged. "Downstairs, first door to the right." "Please, Mikey, dead things," Chunk persisted.

Mikey went to the stairs. "Stay on the right," Mama shouted. "Yes, ma'am," he replied. Robin frowned. _Maybe Chunk is on to something. _Mikey went down into the basement, and Robin shuddered. _There's something not quite right about this place. _


	6. Being Scared

_Mikey's been down there a long time_, Robin thought. "Maybe we should go check on him," she said. "I hear all these weird noises downstairs." "Maybe _you _should check on him," Mouth said. Robin sighed. "Aren't you worried about him, Mouth?" "Yeah, but I just think that maybe you should go check on him. And you two would be alone for a while, and talk and stuff maybe."

Robin was confused. "What are you talking about?" "Nothing, bubblehead." "Robin's right," Chunk said. "Maybe they're _killing _him down there." "Don't worry, Becky," Data said. "I'm sure Mikey's fine." "It's Robin," she corrected him. "Anyway," he said. "As you know, the big dance is coming up this Friday, and…" "There's no time to think about the dance, Data," she said. "We might not even be here anywhere," Chunk said. "Don't say that," said Robin. "We're gonna find the rich stuff once Mikey comes back, and save the Goondocks."

The others looked at her skeptically. They heard footsteps coming from the basement. The door flung open and Mikey came out with Brand. "Come on," Brand said. "We're leaving." He hauled Mikey out the door and Robin and the guys saw nothing else to do but follow.

The Goonies gathered by the rocks. "I swear on my life," Mikey said, "they've got an It, a giant It." "Oooh," Mouth said. "They've got it chained to the wall," he went on. "Was that thing making all those sounds," Robin asked. "Yeah," Mikey said. "I saw it in the light, and it was all gross and distorted, and the parts were all mixed around." Mikey screwed up his face. Robin gasped, but Brand was not moved.

"Like your brain, right, lame-o? Say goodbye to your little pals." They saw the Fratellis walk out with the big bag they saw in the window. "I wonder what's in that bag," Data mused. "Restaurant trash," Mikey said. "That big," Robin questioned. "And that much?" "I'm positive," Mikey said.

"There were big bullet holes in that car, Mikey," Chunk said. "And it's getting late. Why don't we go home?" "Yeah," Mouth agreed. Robin's face fell. She really hoped Mikey wouldn't back down. She just couldn't lose the only place she'd truly lived in.

"Come on you guys," she said. "We've got to find the rich stuff." "Robin's right," Mikey said. "In a couple of hours, our homes will be gone. Come on guys, this is our last chance to see if there really is any rich stuff." Chunk thought for a moment. "We got to," he said.

They watched the Fratellis drive off in the ORV. "Duck," Mikey said, and they did. "See," Chunk stated. "There are bullet holes in the back of that thing!" Robin turned and saw Stef Steinbrenner and Andy Carmichael, two girls from Brand's class. Andy shushed Robin and she nodded. Andy was one of the cheerleaders and Robin wanted to try out for the squad next year, if she was still around.

Stef grabbed Mouth. He jumped, but then he saw it was only Stef and Andy. "Shit," Mouth shouted. "You scared me," Chunk said. Stef laughed. "Hey, Mouth," she said. "You look better from behind." Andy turned to Brand.

"We followed you guys," she said. "You did?" "We're out driving with Troy…" She noticed a fresh scrape on Brand's face. "Ooh," she moaned. "Sorry about your face." "Don't worry about it. I was born with it." Andy laughed. "Just kiddin'." "Anyway, he was being a jerk, tiltin' the mirror, trying to look down my shirt, so I elbowed him in the lip." Brand laughed a little. "You elbowed his lip?" "Yeah," both girls said, laughing.

Robin followed the rest of the Goonies back to the restaurant. Mouth struggled with the door, and turned to the others. "It's locked." "Thank God," Chunk declared. "Hey, wait a minute, Chunk," Mouth said, smirking. "What?" "You know, I got some naked pictures of your mom." Chunk went as red as a tomato. "What," he said angrily. "Real cheap!" Chunk screamed and ran at Mouth, who stepped aside and let Chunk run into the door.

Chunk knocked the door open and hit the floor. The others walked in, thanking Chunk. Robin stood in the doorway, suddenly unsure. Mouth turned around. "Hey Becky," he said. "Come on." She thought of the Goonies, and of her house, her girlfriends, and even of good ol' Astoria Junior-Senior High School. She walked right in to the restaurant.

Mikey held up the map. "OK," he said. "We've got to get to the lowest point of the floor." "No, you don't," Brand shouted. "Let's go. Now!" Robin saw Andy and Stef running towards the restaurant. Brand and Mikey argued until the girls rushed in.

They screamed. "Oh my God!" Mouth tried to turn on a light, but the bulb exploded. Andy wrinkled her nose at the condition of the restaurant. "It was disgusting," Stef said. "You should've seen it." Then, Andy started. "It jumped out of the bushes. It almost killed us, I swear to God." Mikey interrupted. "Brand, can we have just a few more minutes?" "Yeah," Robin said. "We might find something." "It won't hurt," Mikey said. "Just a couple more minutes."

"Come on, Mikey, we're leaving right now," Brand persisted. "Listen to your brother," Chunk said. "No." Mikey stood his ground. Andy grabbed Brand's hand. "Hey," she said. "Give him a few minutes, as long as you stay here with me." "Listen to her," Mikey said. "She knows what she's talking about." They all rushed down to the basement, except for Robin. Mikey turned back around and walked over to where she stood. "Robin," he said. She didn't speak. She just looked down at her Mary Janes.

"It-it's OK to be scared," he said. "I want to help," Robin said. "I have to go." Mikey grabbed her hand. "Um," he muttered. "If this helps, I could do it." Robin nodded and walked down to the basement with him. Both of their palms were sweaty. Robin began to think again. _If Mouth has never been this nice to me, or cared this much about me, why have I liked him since the sixth grade? _Mikey smiled at her and she smiled back. "I guess we ought to try to catch up to the others," she said. Mikey nodded. "Do you have something you want to talk about," he asked her.

"Um, yeah," she said. "You know how I was talking about Mouth earlier today?" Mikey just nodded. "Am I… not pretty enough or smart enough for him or something?" "You're enough alright," Mikey said. "You're too much." "What do you mean," Robin asked. Mikey sighed. "Why do you like him anyway?" "He's funny, and he's good-looking, and he just has something special about him."

Mikey muttered something. "What," she said. "I hope you don't hate me for saying this, but you're not in his league. You're not too good for him, but you and him just don't fit." "I don't hate you," Robin said. She went silent but she kept holding his hand, and considering what he said. "Now we should catch up," Mikey said. "We kind of far behind the others." They jogged towards the rest of the group. Robin still wondered, though. _Why didn't I even try to defend my crush on Mouth? _

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? If you have any suggestions for the story, add them to your reviews and I might just incorporate them. Also, I saw an episode of _Married...With Childre__n _last night, and it had Corey Feldman in it! It was the most immediate celebrity recognition I've ever experienced! XD **_  
_


	7. The Dead Body

Mikey stepped ahead of the group, trying to lead them in the right direction. The creature grunted. "Chunk, I hope that was your stomach," Stef said nervously. Mikey shook his head. "No," he said. "That was the 'It.'" "Sounds like Kong," muttered Chunk.

"Part of it's human," Mikey went on. "Wanna see it?" It moaned again. "Don't worry. It's chained to the wall." Robin squeezed his hand as they walked towards the room. "Sssh!" The creature rattled its chains, and groaned. Mouth paled. "Mikey, I don't wanna go." "Why not, Mouth? It's chained to the wall." Mouth sighed. "I know it's chained to the wall, alright?" "You wanted to go, right?" Mouth nodded. "So let's go."

They walked on, and Mikey opened the door. The beast moaned louder, and they ran into another room, falling into Brand and Andy. Robin looked at Brand and Andy. They were totally trying to make out. "Shame, shame, shame," Data said, shaking his head. "Come on, Brand," Mouth said. "Slip her the tongue!" Robin blinked slightly, realizing that, what felt like a long time ago, she would have found that incredibly funny and charming. Now, it was just annoying.

"That is sick," Stef said. "That is really sick." The guys pulled Chunk up. As he stood, his eyes fell on Mikey and Robin's hands. They immediately let go of each other's hands, and Mikey's eyes began to wander. "Can't you guys smell it? One-Eyed Willy really is down here." He began mapping out the way they were going to dig into the floor.

Mikey grabbed a large tool that was resting against the wall. "Why are you talking to yourself," Mouth asked as he beaned with the tool. "Shit, Mikey!" "Sorry," Mikey muttered. "What the hell are you doing?" Mikey swung the tool at the solid floor. Brand ran over and tried to stop Mikey, but he resisted. Robin stared off and started daydreaming about Mouth.

She remembered the time at the last year's dance when he danced to "Open Arms" with her, but handed her off to Mikey mid-song. She imagined that he hadn't gotten rid of her, and he had kissed her at the end. She quickly snapped out of it though, and moved closer to Mikey, to see what he was doing.

"There's something buried under there, Brand," Mikey protested. "Mikey," Brand persisted. "This is the twentieth century." Robin looked at the map. "The map says there's something buried under here. There's gotta be." Mikey nodded. "See?" Brand shook his head. "Come on, get off it."

Mouth butt in. "Look! I've got an idea. Why don't we just pour chocolate on the floor and let Chunk eat his way through?" Robin rolled her eyes. Chunk turned to face Mouth from the water cooler he was drinking from.

"Okay, Mouth," he shouted. "That's all I can stand! And I can't stand anymore!"

He knocked the glass water bottle he was drinking from on the the floor, and it smashed. "You klutz," they all shouted. Stef sighed. "I feel like I'm babysitting without getting paid." "Hey," Robin snapped. "_I _babysit. It's not we're a bunch of little kids. We're in the same building for _school, _for God's sake." Stef rolled her eyes, not even justifying Robin's rant with a response.

Mikey motioned for silence. "Wait. Listen to that." "What," Mouth asked. Robin saw the water puddle from Chunk's bottle spilling somewhere. "So what," Brand said. "Sounds like my grandfather taking a leak," Mouth snarked. "Thrillsville." Robin looked on curiously. Mikey shook his head at the two skeptics.

"No. No it's deep. Like there's a hole, or a passageway. It's real deep." Brand moved forward, towards the puddle. "Get out of the way," he snapped. Brand moved towards the boards blocking the fireplace. Mikey looked like he could hardly contain himself. "I told you," he screeched gleefully. "I told you guys. I knew it, I knew it!" He grabbed Robin and hugged her, twirling her around in his arms quickly.

He let go almost as quickly, and they both looked to see if anyone saw. Only Stef saw, as she raised her eyebrows at both of them. Mikey and Robin blushed, and backed away from each other.

Brand had pulled away the grate, and a slight blast of air floated through. "You can feel the air," he commented. "There's definitely something down there." "I told you," Mikey continued, thrilled. "There might be a treasure or something," Mouth said, slowly perking up. Robin briefly turned to watch Data toy around with some other machine.

"Hey," he said. "This is working, guys." Robin shrugged and turned back to the real action. Brand kicked out the boards. "Brand, careful," Mikey warned him. "Are you okay," Mouth asked. "Yeah," Brand muttered, inspected the hole. "I told you there was a passageway," Mikey said, still beaming. "It's the start of a tunnel," Mouth said in awe. "Look," Mikey said to Robin, as she glanced down the tunnel.

"Fifty dollars bills," Data started shouting over and over. He caught everyone's attention, and they rushed over to the printing press Data had toyed with. "Guys," he said. "There's hundreds of fifty dollar bills. That's enough to save the Goondocks!" Data passed a sheet of money out to everyone. "Billions of them!" "Hey, guys," Mouth enthused, "They're real!" "Quiet," Brand snapped, picking up one of the pages.

"What, what, what," Data asked nervously. Brand shook his head. "They're fake. They're bogus," he moaned. "No, it's not," Data said, shaking his head. "They're phony," Brand continued. "They're phony bills." "No," Data said, more firmly. "You'd get twenty five years for counterfeiting," Andy said. The others groaned.

"Hey, I recognize these people," Stef said, examining a newspaper article. "It's the Fratellis," Brand said slowly. Robin looked at the picture and her heart stopped. "That's-that's the guy from upstairs," she stumbled. Chunk started ranting wildly about they wouldn't listen to him when there was trouble.

"-I smell ice cream," he suddenly said. He rushed towards a freezer and opened the door. "They got Swensens," he nearly shouted. Robin looked into the freezer and nearly puked. There was a dead body! She put her hand over her mouth and tried to concentrate on not fainting.

_Chill, Robin. This isn't the 1800s. You're not wearing a corset. It's just a dead body. You see dead bodies all the time in movies. Gross, pale, bloody dead bodies. OK, think about something else, uhhh- a shirtless Anthony Michael Hall feeding you grapes on a beach, and- damn it, dead body. You're an oxymoron, Robin- a impulsive overthinker. You're nuts enough to come down here, but the minute you think about the Goondocks, boys, or dead bodies, your mind goes into overdrive and you think about five miles per second._

After what felt like many minutes, but was really only one, Chunk noticed the body and screamed. He stumbled backwards out of the freezer. "It's a stiff," he shouted. They all quieted down after they heard the Fratellis walk in. "It's the door," Data whispered.

Robin listened intently as they argued with each other upstairs. The smell of take-out pizza filled the building with its appetizing aroma. "Pizza," Chunk perked up. The others shushed him. "Pepperoni?" He was shushed again. Robin could hear the Fratelli brothers arguing over food. "Put that gun away," 'Mama' shouted.

They all realized they need somewhere better to hide, but first they had to put the body back. The boys quickly shoved the body back into the freezer, accidentally leaving Chunk inside with it. Mikey pointed out to Brand that the best way out was the fireplace. The others quickly climbed in, with Robin going last.

After a while, the Fratellis passed by, and Chunk left the freezer. Brand sent him to go get the police. "The Fratellis are coming," Mikey said. "We have to go." As they walked down the dark tunnel, Robin grabbed Mikey's hand. "I've got you," Mikey muttered. Robin looked ahead, wondering what exactly was in store for the Goonies down the passageway.


	8. Bugging Out

The group traveled further and further down the tunnel. "We've been walking forever," Andy complained. "How much farther do you guys plan on going?" Robin sighed. All Andy and Stef did since they showed up was complain. "Ow," Stef whined. "Mouth, you stepped on my foot." Robin heard a distinctive crunch.

"I dropped my glasses," Stef growled. "I can't see a thing." Mikey bent over and picked up Stef's glasses. Robin saw they were broken. He tapped Stef on the shoulder. "I found your glasses. Sorry." Robin looked closely at Stef, trying to gauge her reaction.

"You broke my glasses,"she said, facepalming. "You have backups, right," Robin asked. "No," she said, shaking her head. "Listen up, guys," Brand boomed. "I'm the oldest, so I'm in charge…"

Robin rolled her eyes. He didn't even want to be there at first, and now he was in charge. He was probably just showing off for Andy. Mikey, still holding Robin's hand, turned his head towards Data. "Data," he asked. "You got a light?" "A light…" Data started. "Guys," Brand whined. "I said I'm in charge…" Data cut him off.

"Sure, guys," he said. "Back up, back up!" He opened his jacket and pulled a string. "Bully Blinders!" Two blinding spotlights sprang up from his hips. Robin covered her eyes and turned away. The others mumbled and grumbled about the light.

"You see, these big guys jumped me when I was walking home and when they got real close, I let these babies shine in their eyes. Only problem is the batteries run out real fast." "Come on, Data," Mikey begged. "Turn 'em off." Data obliged, and Mikey looked forward. "Guys, there's a light up ahead. Maybe we can get out that way. Let's go."

Robin let go of Mikey to let him lead the group, which he couldn't do from the back. She didn't want to be alone though, so she decided to walk with Stef. "Hey, Stef," she said. "Sorry about going nuts earlier about the whole babysitting thing." Stef sighed. "You disappointed me, Rebecca. Or whatever they call you."

"It's Robin," she said. "And what do you mean?" "It was refreshing when you snapped," Stef said. "In every encounter I've had with you before, you've been like Holly Hobby meets Strawberry Shortcake. When you went off, I ignored you, but it was cool." "Oh." "Anyway, I thought you were into Mouth."

Robin blushed. "What you do mean?" "You know what I mean. I thought you guys were _in love_. That's what I heard you telling one of your friends, Tasha or whomever." Robin shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, you know that song 'Head Over Heels'? By Tears For Fears? I used to always think of that song when I saw Mouth. But lately…" "But lately," Stef said. "You wanna break up?"

Robin sighed. "We can't break up. We were never together. I just-I thought he was amazing." Stef chuckled for a few minutes. "Amazing? _Mouth Devereaux?_" Robin went on irregardless. "He's special, Stef. I mean he's cute, he's funny, and he's charming." Stef snorted. "I can see the first two, but _charming_?"

Robin smiled. "You have to really get to know him. He's so funny and it's sort of cute how he's always fixing his hair and waggling his eyebrows." "Robin, Robin, Robin," Stef said. "You're easily amused, no offense. But I mean, well, he's a total goof. You can't fall in _love _with someone just based on that. You might get a crush, but you won't fall in love."

"I think I know what you mean," Robin said, melancholic as she gazed at Mouth and felt only a slight ping. "You know," Stef said slyly. "I think you are in love. But not with Mouth." Robin blushed, thinking she knew what Stef was getting at. "Huh?" "I think you just hold on to your crush on Mouth to avoid how you feel about Mikey."

Robin could feel her whole face heating up. "I-I don't know. About anything. Boys, life, what I stand for, and what I'm doing here on Earth. All I know is, I really want to save the Goondocks and that something is different about my friendship with Mikey."

Stef nodded and smiled. "This is the first time I had a conversation with you and didn't need insulin." Robin smiled. "This is the first time I wasn't scared you'd bite my head off." Robin looked at Mikey and felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. But then, she looked at Mouth and felt a small, almost insignificant, but still there, pang.

Robin shook her head. _Why do hormones have to ruin _everything_? _ "Hey, Becks," Data said. "We found matches and a lantern." She turned to Stef. "I better go see what's up," she said, moving toward the small semi-circle the others had formed.

"It works," Mouth said, grinning at Stef. She didn't notice, probably because she still couldn't see without her glasses. The lantern illuminated several old pipes. "Mouth, your dad's a plumber," Stef said. "What are these pipes all about?" Mouth studied them intently. "These look like water pipes, guys. Gas pipes...drainage... Maybe...wait a minute, guys! They look like they lead to a building or something. So if we bang on them hard enough, and make enough noise…"

Everyone banged and pushed and yanked at the pipes. "Uh oh," Mouth shouted. "Backpressure!" They raced out of the tunnel as the pipes exploded and filled the passage with water.

They soon enter a new, darker cave. Andy started muttering to herself. "Ten minutes ago… ten minutes ago, Troy was looking down my shirt. Who cares? There's nothing wrong with that. If I weren't so stupid he'd still be looking down my shirt." Robin raised her eyebrows.

Data said exactly what she was thinking. "What's the matter with her?" Brand went to go comfort her, but she kept going on. "I should have let him look at my body. I have a beautiful body." She turned to Robin. "Don't I have a beautiful body?" "Well, uh, I'm a-a girl, so, well, I-I can't really say, 'cause I'm a girl." Andy turned back to Brand. "_Don't_ I have a beautiful body?"

"You've got a great body." Andy seemed reassured by this. "I have a beautiful body. How many years do I have, before I get old and fat; before my hair falls out, before I look like him?" Robin turned to see what Andy was pointing at. It was a grody-looking skeleton with bugs coming out of the eye sockets.

Andy began screaming and crying. Robin started thinking again. _Skeleton! A goddamn skeleton has you freaked out? After the just-killed dead body. Yes, it's gross. It's like one of Julia's Iron Maiden albums or Mikey's dad's old Cryptkeeper comics. Just go back to the beach, back to shirtless Anthony Michael Hall… oh, hell! _The bugs got a reaction out of Robin. She screamed her head off so loud that Stef had to cover her mouth. "Do you _want _those criminals to find us," she asked.

Robin took a deep breath. _In. Out. In. Out. _She felt crawling around under her top and on her legs. She looked and saw at least five centipedes crawling on her stomach. "Get 'em off, get 'em off, get 'em OFF," she shouted, throwing off her top, already knocking two off. She swung herself violently get rid of the other three.

"Uh, Robin," Mouth said nervously. "Yeah?" "There's a, a, tarantula caught in your headband's bow." She shrieked again and threw it off. She started breathing heavily. "Jesus Christ, that was creepy," Data said. "How'd they even get there?" "They're gone, aren't they," she asked him. "Yeah." She looked at the skeleton. "I-I wonder who it was." _If you're going to examine that-that thing, you're nuts,_ her mind told her. Robin shook her head. _You're already nuts. _


	9. Our Time

Robin leaned over the body with the rest of the boys. "You guys better make sure that no millipedes even get another leg on me." Mikey nodded. "Got it." Data appeared to be in thought. "It's gotta be Chester Copperpot," he said. Mikey checked the skeleton's wallet. "Yup, Chester Copperpot." The guys started moaning and groaning about dying.

Mikey handed Data some candles and he went to go make booby traps for the Fratellis. Robin got bored and went to go think again. _Man, oh, man. What if we're trapped down here, with Chester Coppercot? It'll be like _Lord of the Flies_. Stef will be my breakfast, I'll be Mouth's lunch, he'll be Brand's dinner, and it will only descend into further madness from there. I'll never even get to go to the senior prom. While Shawna eats duck l'orange at that French restaurant on Park Avenue, I'll be eating Data l'millipede. _Robin moaned in disgust.

_No! I won't eat people, and I sure as hell won't eat bugs. We're gonna find that treasure and get out of here. Right? _Robin started singing, getting progressively louder. "Do you ever think as a hearse goes by, that you may be the next to die?" She sang louder on each line until she was screaming. "THE WORMS CRAWL IN, THE WORMS CRAWL OUT, THE WORMS PLAY PINOCHLE IN YOUR SNOUT! THEY EAT YOUR EYES, THEY EAT YOUR NOSE, THEY EAT THE JELLY BETWEEN YOUR TOES!"

Mouth shook his head. "I've seen this once before, guys. I know how to handle it." He walked over to Robin and slapped her across the face three times. She started breathing heavily as she faced him. "Thanks, Mouth, I needed that," she said, still heaving. Mikey shook his head. "Thinking too much again, huh?" Robin nodded.

Brand looked at Mikey. "Now I know why she doesn't use her brain too often," he muttered. Mouth came back over the semi-circle. "Women," he said, shaking his head. Robin watched as Mikey pulled some wire from the cave floor. A huge scathe cut a rope in half.

"Guys! Don't move," Mikey shouted. He instinctively grabbed Robin. She saw shaking boulders above them, ready to fall. The Goonies rushed away from the boulders as fast as they could. Soon, the last boulder fell. "That was close," Robin said. Brand walked over to a rock covering a small cave opening. Brand easily moved the rock over.

Bats flew out of the cave, fluttering in everyone's had no effect on Robin, much to everyone's amazement. "Why aren't you freaking out," Mikey asked. "Bats are our friends," Robin said. "They don't hurt anyone unless you frighten them. And even then, they only fly in your hair." Mikey nodded, finding these words wise. Mouth rolled his eyes. "You're gonna freak out over dead stuff, but then act like 'the bats are our friends,'" he asked. "You really _are _a bubblehead, Becky."

He paused for a moment. "Well?" "Well, what," Robin asked. "Aren't you going to say 'It's Robin'," he asked indignantly. "Nope." "Fine, then, Becky," he said. "_Women_," he rasped again.

After the bats flew off, they continued on for what felt like miles. After reaching a bend in the cave, Mikey turned towards her. "Uh, this could get dangerous, Robin. You might want to hold my hand." Robin took Mikey's hand and smiled. "Thank you." Around the bend was a waterfall and a pond. "Oh, wow," Mikey said. Robin looked around and turned back to Mikey. "It's beautiful." Mikey murmured something under his breath, something Robin didn't hear: "Not as beautiful as you."

Mikey guided her into a shallow coin pool. "We're rich," Robin squealed. She started picking up coins, ignoring Mouth and Stef's bickering, and her face fell. "Mikey," she said. "We're at the bottom of the wishing well." "Damn," Mikey muttered. Robin brushed some hair out of her eyes. Mikey noticed something about her.

"Hey, Robin," he said nervously. "You left your top and your headband." She shrugged. "They weren't worth anything. Besides, if things work out, and it's not too bad down here, we can go back for them." Mikey blushed, wondering if by 'we', Robin meant the whole gang or just the two of them.

They heard a coin ping on the rocks. Then, Robin heard Troy and his friend's voices. "What'd you wish for," one asked. "To make it with Andy," Troy said. Brand threw the coin back up to get his attention. "Hey, who's down there," he asked. The others started shouting up for Troy, but Mikey and Robin stayed to the side.

"Andy," Troy shouted down, laughing. "Is that you?" Andy shouted back up. "Yes, Troy, it's me. We're stuck down here. Please send down a bucket and a rope." "What the hell are you doing at the bottom of a well?" Andy rolled her eyes. "Don't ask these stupid questions, we're stuck, just send down the bucket. Come on."

Troy finally sent a bucket down. Data scrambled over first, but Brand pulled him off. Robin turned to Mikey. "Do you really want to go up there?" He shook his head. "What are you going to do then?" "Me," he whispered. "Yeah, you. You got us this far."

Robin smiled at him. "I believe in you." Mikey walked over to the bucket, where everyone else stood, with Robin at his side. "Chester Coppercot! Don't you guys see? He was a pro, and he never made it this far. Look how far we've come. We've got a chance." "Chance at what," Andy snapped. "Getting killed? We have to get out of here, and go get the police."

"Maybe Chunk already got the police." "Maybe Chunk's dead." Mikey frowned. "Don't say that. Never say that. Goonies never die." "I'm not a Goonie," Andy whined. "I wanna go home." Mikey sighed. "I forgot. But still…don't you realize? The next time you see sky, it'll be over another town. The next time you take a test, it'll be in some other school. Our parents, they want the bestest stuff for us. But right now, they've got to do what's right for them, because it's their time, up there. But down here, it's our time. That's all over the second we ride up Troy's bucket." He took a puff of his inhaler and gave everyone in front of him a smoldering gaze.

Robin felt that that was the moment Mikey went from being a boy to being a man. Troy's voice broke into the silence. "Hey, Andy, you wanna stay down there with the Goonies? Or are you coming up here where you belong? I don't have all night, you know!" Andy shoved Troy's letter sweater and a bunch of pebbles and rocks into the bucket, and sent them up.

"Andy! You Goonie!" Robin smiled, looking up at the hole. She then turned and smiled at Mikey; a real smile, not the Audrey Hepburn one. He smiled back.


	10. Kiss and Miss

After Troy walked off, Mikey had Andy take the Goonie vows. But apparently the Goonies weren't alone down there. "Leech," Mikey shouted. Robin looked down at her arm and screamed. Data thought quickly. He connect two wires to a 20 voltage battery, put them in the water, and sent a low voltage shock through his body, electrocuting the leeches off.

He did the same for everyone else quickly. It made Robin feel all tingly, like she did when she held Mikey's hand. She sighed and looked at Mouth. Something was still there! Oh no. _Why are you not happy,_ Robin thought, that angry voice in her head speaking. _I thought you _wanted _to still like Mouth. Do you _want _to ruin your friendship with Mikey? _

Robin knew what she had to do to choose for once for all. She waited for Mouth to translate something on the map and then pulled him aside. "Mouth," she said. "We need to talk." He raised his eyebrows. "Wh-what's there to talk about?" "Mouth, don't take this the wrong way. It's just a test." "Huh," he said dumbly.

She kissed Mouth, with her lips parted. At first he stood still, but then he slid his tongue in. Robin's eyes remained open. She pushed off. "Nope." Mouth stared at her in shock. "What do you mean 'nope'?" "I'm sorry, Mouth," she said. "I didn't feel anything." Mikey listened. At first, he was sad that Robin kissed Mouth. Now he had to keep himself from jumping with joy.

"You felt NOTHING?" Robin sighed wearily. "Mouth, for the past two years, I've been wasting my time having a crush on you." Mouth rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. I mean, I don't blame you or anything. Just look at me. But you're not my type, so I started trying to get you to go with Mikey. But when you kissed me, I figured you'd always want your first kiss to be one of passion, so I pulled all the stops. But you felt NOTHING." Stef started to notice what was going on too. She struggled not to die laughing.

"Mouth," she said. "I told you it was a test before I did it. Now I know that I like Mikey. Aren't you happy for me? Since you didn't like me like that? Now I have someone else to bother, as you might put it." "Well, yeah, but NOTHING?" "I'm sorry, Mouth." He shook his head. "I did not put all that effort in for you to feel nothing." He grabbed her and kissed her again. Robin stepped back. "Sorry. Nothing."

Mouth walked off, muttering to himself. "Damn women, keep on bothering you. Then, when you finally lay it on them, they feel nothing! They're nuts, every single of them, nuts." As he walked past Stef, she couldn't help but laugh. Mouth turned to her. "What are _you _laughing about?" She smirked. "Well now I know one reason they _don't _call you Mouth." Mouth sneered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yuk it up, you're as bad as the rest of them."

He walked over to see what Mikey and Data were doing. Mikey put the key they found with Chester Copperpot into a set of stones on a old wooden wheel. "We got it," Mikey said, enthused. Mikey turned the wheel counter-clockwise, and a pair of wooden stocks closed on his hand.

Mikey quickly yanked his hand out. A heavy cannon ball rolled on an elevated track above their heads. "-The hell," Stef said as it rolled above her head. "Oh my god, it's gonna fall on us," Mouth shouted. "Get out of the way," Mikey yelled to Data.

It was too late, though. The cannonball landed in a net that caused the floor beneath Data to fall open. He disappeared into the cave floor screaming. "Data," Robin shouted. They called and called him. "He's really and truly gone," groaned Mouth. "Don't be dead," Andy whispered.

"You guys," Data's voice rang out. "I've been saved by my Pinchers of Peril." "He's alive," Robin shouted joyously. The other Goonies joined in. "Guys," Data went on. "I'm in another room." They rushed into the other room.

Once there, Mikey had an announcement. "Pee break. Who's gotta go?" Everyone chimed in the affirmative. "Okay, then," Mikey said. "This is the little boys' room and that's the little girls' room. Let's go." Brand wandered off in a different direction. "Where are you going," Mikey asked. "Mens' room." Mouth and Data rushed off after Brand. Robin rolled her eyes and went with the other girls.

"Andy," Stef was saying. "This is not the time or place for this." Andy smiled back at Stef. "Believe me, I know what I'm doing. Brand! Brand!" "What's she up to," Robin asked. Stef rolled her eyes. "She's trying to get some slobber time with Brand." Robin shook her head. "Oh, great." Stef smirked at her. "You could easily do the same thing with Mikey." Robin shrugged. "I don't know if he likes me or not."

Stef facepalmed. "Oh my god," she said. "Wake up and smell the coffee, Robin. He _liked _you in kindergarten. By this point, the whole school knows he's probably been in _love _with you since you guys were in fifth grade." Robin shrugged again. "I've seen him looking at Andy." Stef rolled her eyes. "Robin, he most likely thought you caught him looking at _you_, so he turned his head the other way. I've watched him do that, like, every time I see you two together."

Like magic, Mikey showed up. "Brand," Andy said. "Hurry, I'm in here. With my eyes closed!" Andy came up to Mikey, grabbed him, and kissed him. Mikey stood frozen for a few moments, before walking away in the wrong direction. "Hey, loverboy," Stef said, laughing. "It's this way." "Thanks," Mikey muttered, beckoning for Robin to follow him.

"Go on," Stef said, still laughing, and pushing Robin towards Mikey. She followed him into a corner near the girls' room. "Uh, that's you, right, Robin?" "Yeah, Mikey, it's me," she squeaked. "Robin, I-I just wanted you to, uh, know that I don't like Andy like that." "Do- do you like anyone? In that way?" "Well," Mikey said, taking a puff of his inhaler and putting his hand on the back of his neck. "I-I think I'm in l-love with you."

Robin sighed contentedly. "Oh, wow. I've been hoping you'd say that almost all day." She felt his hands go on her waist as his face neared hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brand came racing towards them right before their lips met. "Guys," he said. "The Fratellis are coming." "Right now," Mikey said, with a mix of fear, disappointment, and annoyance. "No, next week," Brand huffed. "Stop fooling around with your girlfriend and come on." They both ran off after Brand. "No lagging behind, either, guys," he said. "Let's go." They ran through the central tunnel with the others.

Eventually, the Goonies came across a little waterfall and river, with a fallen log for them to cross over. "What's this," Robin asked. "Looks like a drawbridge or something," Mikey said. "Keep going." Robin and Mikey crossed with the others. Eventually the only one left was Data.

"Somebody's coming," Stef shouted. "Hurry up, Data." Robin could see the Fratellis now. _We're screwed_, she thought. "Data, hurry up," Andy said. "Quit fooling around, Data," Mikey followed. Data seemed unaffected by everyone's shouts. "Hey, guys," he said grinning. "I've got a great idea. Slick shoes." "Slick shoes," Mouth said, miffed. "Are you crazy?"

Data pulled a string and his shoes popped open and squirted oil on the log as he worked his way across. "Okay, nice going," Brand said. "I can see their flashlights." "Hiya fellas," Jake said. "Remember me?" Data finally made it across. "Stop or I'll shoot!" He shot the ceiling and then at a rock Mikey's hand was on. "Holy shit," Mikey shouted.

They rushed off as fast as they could while the Fratellis argued. They ran in another room. "Whoa, what's that," Data said, shining the lantern on a piano made of bones. "Oh, barf me out," Robin said. The others had similar sentiments. Mouth looked at the map and started reading.

"To move on, play the tune as each note said. If you make too many mistakes, ye will surly be…" Mouth paused. "What? What," Stef said. "Muerto." "What's that mean? Come on," Stef urged. "Dead." "Oh, God." Brand looked as if he were in thought. "You mean we gotta play the bones to get out of here?" Mikey turned the map over. "You guys," he said. "Look, there's notes on this."

Stef looked at Andy. "Andy, you took piano lessons." Andy shrugged. "I was four." "Do you wanna live to be seventeen," Mouth asked. "Hit it." Andy struggled at first, but she seemed to catch on, and the door opened a little. But then, she hit a wrong note and the floor fell out from behind Mouth. Stef and Mikey grabbed him so he wouldn't fall. "They're coming," Data shouted.

She hit another wrong note, and the floor fell out under Brand. Everyone grabbed him. "What were you thinking," Stef asked. "I hit the wrong note. I'm not Liberace, you know." Mikey spoke up. "Listen, Andy. I believe in you. Goonies always make mistakes. Just don't make any more. Now come on." Andy played the right note and the door opened more. "All right! Good!" Data went to check the entrance again.

"Guys! They're gone!" Robin almost let out a sigh of relief, when Data screamed. Data used some invention to deter the Fratellis, then raced back to the group. Data pushed the wrong note on the piano and even more floor fell out. "I can't tell if it's an A sharp or a B flat," Andi said. "You hit the wrong note and we'll all be flat," Mikey said nervously.

Andy played the right note, and the door opened all the way. They raced out as Andy grabbed the map. The Fratellis caught up, but Francis got his gun tangled up in some moss. Robin turned to face Mikey. He leaned in again, but they fell down a waterslide. "Hold on to me," Mikey shouted at Robin. She grabbed him by the waist as they slid into the murky lagoon.


	11. Saving the Goondocks

Robin raised her head up from the water. "Well, that was unexpected." Mikey laughed and hugged her. They turned around and saw the ship _Inferno_. Robin saw Stef actually hug Mouth. "Oh my god," Robin said to Mikey. "It's amazing." The Goonies swam onto the _Inferno_. "Mikey," asked Andy. "Do you really think there's a treasure on here?" "Andy, this whole ship's a treasure."

"There's gotta be gold," Data said. He fell through the ship floor. Robin heard him scream and ran over to the hole. "Data, are you okay?" "Data's ok. But Data's tired of falling and skeletons." Stef looked at Robin. "Why is he talking like that?" Robin shrugged. "Why didn't you use the stairs," Brand asked. "Use the stairs! Some idiot up there tells me to use the stairs when Data's falling. Data says nobody cares anymore. Stairs."

They all started climbing down the stairs, but someone grabbed Robin from behind. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth as she was dragged away. No one noticed her being pulled away. She looked up and saw Mama Fratelli glaring down at her. "Hey, bimbo," she said. "You're the leader's little girlfriend, right?" She tried to kick her, but Mama held her down. "Where are your little friends now, huh?"

The brothers laughed. "Hey, blondie," Jake said. "Where'd your shirt go?" Mama took her hand off Robin's mouth, but before she could scream, Francis wrapped a hankerchief around her face, and her hands were tied behind her back. She bit him, and in response, was slapped across the face. They left her alone on the deck. "We're off to get your little friends," Mama said. "But I'll tell you now, I don't like little tramps like you."

Robin watched them leave. She tried to cry. They wanted to kill her, she knew it. And she knew that they probably would, too. Robin finally saw the rest of the Goonies coming up on the deck. Data stood in front of the Fratellis, ready to take them on. Mikey saw Robin first, though. He raced over there as fast as he could.

"Robin," he said. "I told the others there was something wrong. They figured you were up here looking for more gold. But I knew something wasn't right. You would've come with us, I know it." He untied the hankercheifs, and set Robin free. "Thank you," she said, leaning in for a kiss. "Tramp," Mama shouted. "You and your little boyfriend, get your asses over here!"

They went over to where the others had already emptied their pockets. Mama had tied up Andy like she had Robin, but she didn't gag her. "You wanna play pirates," she asked, smirking. "We'll play pirates." "No," Andy shouted. "Keep going, smarty. Say goodbye to your little friends." "I can't do it with my hands tied." "Now, walk the plank."

Mama swung some swords at Andy and she fell into the water. Brand dove in after her. The old hag smirked. "Two down! Who's next?" The Fratellis made Stef and Mouth walk the plank together. "Hey," Stef shouted. "You're pulling my hair." "Hey, you get that girl away from me," Mouth protested. "Go join your friends, you weasels."

Robin looked up and saw Chunk and the creature together. The creature stab the sail and he and Chunk slid down. "Chunk," Mikey shouted. Chunk swung down and untied Mouth and Stef. "It's Captain Chunk now," he said. "And Captain Chunk says let's get the hell out of here." The creature attacked the Fratellis while the Goonies escaped. Before she left, Robin gave Mama Fratelli one good punch.

When 'It' was done, it joined them. "Guys," Chunk said. "This is Sloth." They all said "hi" to him. Mikey looked at Brand. "Brand, we can't go. We can't leave all that gold. That's our future." Brand shook his head. "No, Mikey, we stay here, we haven't got any future. We'll come back for it later." "But all that rich stuff…" "Come on," Brand said. Mikey followed the others through the opening in the cave.

Robin took his hand. "We'll make sure we come back." He nodded. "Look, you guys, daylight," Brand said. "There's been a cave here before. Maybe we can get through. I can't see through the side though. Data, you got a light?" Data nodded. "I got the last candle." They lit it. "Hey, this is a funny candle," Data said. "It's sparkling." Brand paled. "That's not a candle." "DYNAMITE!"

They all ducked in the water as the TNT exploded and closed the small opening. After the explosion, Mikey and Brand struggled to move the boulder that fell in front of the opening. Sloth was able to lift the boulder on his back. They all quickly climbed out of the opening. Robin shivered, because at nightfall, it started to get colder, not to mention her missing lace tee, which was warmer than the spaghetti-strapped crop tee she wore.

"Robin, here," Mikey said. "Have my jacket." He gave the denim jacket he wore. The police spotted the group. Robin leaned in to kiss Mikey just as everyone's parents showed up. Her mother didn't show, but Julia did. "Mom says she really, really, really sorry she couldn't come," Julia said. "She was at a business meeting in Marshland, but she's on her way home." "Am I in trouble," Robin asked. "Nah," Julia said, tousling her hair. "Mom said you probably were doing something real important. I, for one, want to know the whole story. I know about the cave part. I want to know what you did with _Mouth Deveraux _in that cave."

Robin looked at Mouth, obviously flirting with Stef. "I'm over him." Julia raised her eyebrows. "After two years? You're finally over him? You could knock me over with a feather. What changed your mind?" Robin looked on. Mikey waved her over. "I'll tell you later, Jules," Robin said, walking over to Mikey. "I think I know," Julia said, looking wise.

She walked over to Mikey. "You wanna came with me to straighten Andy out?" Robin smiled, since Mikey obviously hadn't guessed that Andy had mistaken him for Brand. "Yeah. That should be _interesting_." Mikey wrapped his arm around Robin as he walked over to Andy and Brand. He cleared his throat. "Andy," he said. "You're a really great girl, but you're just not my type. You see, me and Robin, we're sort of together, like dating, and I wanted you to know, so things aren't awkward if you see us together. But, you know, lots of guys really like you. Like Brand! I hope that softens the blow. Anyway, uh, I hope this wasn't too awkward. Still friends?" Andy tried to laugh. "Of course we're still friends, Mikey."

He and Robin walked away. "Wow, that was really easy!" Andy watched them walk away and then turned to Brand. He shook his head, and Andy laughed. "Was I just in a drive-by relationship?"

The Fratellis were arrested. Mr. Perkins arrived to force Mr. Walsh to sign off his house. Robin squeezed Mikey's hand. "I'm sure going to miss being a Goonie," Data muttered. Rosalita walked up and pulled the marble bag out of Mikey's jacket pocket from Robin. She looked inside and started shouting in Spanish. "What she's saying, Mouth," Brand asked. "No sign, no sign!" Mouth grabbed the pen from Mr. Walsh's hand. "How dare you," Mr. Perkins said indignantly. "What's in the bag," Robin asked. Rosalita dumped tons of valuable jewels into Mr. Walsh's hand. "Wow," the Goonies shouted. "Dad! Dad! That's my marble bag," Mikey said. "I emptied it out and put jewels in it. We don't have to leave the Goondocks." Robin hugged Julia. Mr. Walsh tore up the papers. "Oh, they'll be no more signing today or ever again." While the others got interviewed, Mikey and Robin sat back on top of a rock, and watched the sun set. The _Inferno _sailed out in front of everyone. "Bye, Willy," Mikey said, waving. He turned and leaned towards Robin just as the rest of the Goonies rushed over to watch the _Inferno _sail away.

Mikey threw his inhaler over his shoulder. "Hey, Robin," Mikey asked. "Want me to walk you home?" She nodded. "Lemme go see if Julia's coming." She walked over to Julia. "Do you have plans," Robin asked. Julia shrugged. "Dunno. Why?" "I might walk home with Mikey."

Julia smiled. "Called it," she muttered to herself. "Sure, you can walk home with Mikey." Robin thought they might finally kiss on the way back. Unfortunately, Julia drove alongside them. "Bye," Mikey said. He kissed Robin on the forehead. Robin sighed as Mikey walked next door. _Damn Julia_.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own REO Speedwagon lyrics**

* * *

Epilogue

Mikey took Robin on a date the night of the canceled dance. Apparently, the piping they wrecked in the cave affected the country club _and _the junior/senior high school. They went to go see _Cat's Eye _and get ice cream afterwards. At the movies, they ran into Data and his new girl-of-the-month, Jennifer Long. Considering that Data wasn't getting anywhere with his date, Mikey didn't want to give him any reason to say "Shame, shame, shame."

Then, they had the company of Stef, Mouth, and obvious third wheel Chunk at the ice cream parlor. After that, an idea occurred to Robin. "Hey, Mikey," she said. "Wanna go back to the cave and get my stuff?"

When they got there, they sat on the rock Robin's stuff was by. They were quietly holding hands and listening to Mikey's new REO Speedwagon cassette on his Walkman. When the volume was turned all the way up, the headphones were like speakers. A new song started.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_Only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Mikey leaned forward and so did Robin. Mikey's stomach grumbled, and he blushed and pulled back.

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window _

_On a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Robin looked at Mikey and sighed. She grabbed him and kissed him.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Come crushing through your door_  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Mikey and Robin kissed and kissed and kissed. They made up for every single lost opportunity. "Becky," Mikey whispered. "Yeah?" "I love you. Can I call you Becky?" "Mikey?" "Yeah?" "You can call me Becky. Robin was in love with Mouth. But Becky- I love you too.

* * *

**A/N: That's all, folks! Review and please take my poll on what fanfic I should right next! **


End file.
